Chrome's Best Buddy
Chrome's Best Buddy is the second episode of The Adventures of Chrome. In the series, Chrome meets Kev-Bot and Cool Bot. Transcript Chrome: (randomly walks down a sidewalk) I'm kind of tired of seeing humans all over the place and not a single robot here except Chrime! Mayor: (over speaker) The... I forgot what I was going to say so... Hi? Chrome: (facepalm) Where was I? Right. I don't know any other robots except Chrime! I think I'm going to regret this... (2 hours later) Chrome: (Rings the Doppelganger Island doorbell) Umm... hello? Chrime? Mayor Dopp: Go in... Chrome: Now... just dig into the island's core... (3 hours later) Chrome: (rings doorbell on core) Chri-ime? Chrime: Go away! Chrome: Chrime? I just w-wanted to c-come in? Chrime: I said, go away! Chrome: Li-isten. I d-don't k-know the way back out of this island so I need somepl-lace to stay... (under his breath: I am so dead...) Chrime: Just get in... before I change my memory banks... Chrome: Thanks... so... you can say we're kind of... brothers... right? Chrime: No... I hate you... I'm not going to destroy you... yet... Chrome: It would be nice if we had an alien here... Chrime: I have one but I'm not getting him... ????: Hey, Chrime, buddy! I'm coming downstairs... Chrime: Get down, Abzol! Abzol: Ok... Chrome: Fine... Chrome: Even better than an alien... an Irken? Abzol: Yeah... Here's your water, Chrime... Chrime: Pour it on him... Abzol: Yes, sir. Chrome: Listen, Abzol! You can't! (falls on Abzol and the water lands on him) Abzol: IT BURNS! GET IT OFF! GET THIS WATER OFF! Chrime: When I see pain, I laugh... (laughs) Chrome: (blasts the water) Are you okay, Abzol? Abzol: Barely... Chrime: You, get out! (Chrome is kicked out literally) Abzol: Get out by teleporting! The only way! (4 hours later) Chrome: Back home... (sees something move) Chrime? (commercial break) (commercial break ends) Chrome: Chrime? Is that you? (chases after it) It's a robot! ????: Alright... I thought you were Chrime! Chrome: No... I'm Chrome! ????: Oh, yes! My name is Kev-Bot! My brother Cool Bot was right here... Chrome: You wanna get some ice cream? Kev-Bot: Sure! (3 minutes later) Chrome: Great ice cream, huh? Kev-Bot: (is on the ground) Chrome: Kev-Bot? Why are you on the ground? Kev-Bot: My life... I remembered I lost my valuable data chip... now I barely have any data! Chrome: Well, I need to go to bed and shut down for the night. You wanna come? Kev-Bot: S-sure... (4 minutes later) Chrome: Computer... sleep mode... Kev-Bot: Computer... sleep mode... (...) Kev-Bot: Chrome... buddy! It's going to take a while to get to sleep since I have barely any data... Chrome: (is in sleep mode) (tomorrow) Chrome: Hey, Kev-Bot! How was sleep? Kev-Bot: Horrible... I barely got any... Chrome: Here... Let's transfer data... (5 minutes later) Chrome: Now you have half of mine... now get some sleep while I go get some bagels. (Meanwhile, in Doppelganger Island) Chrime: (is crying in his bed) Why did I kick him out... the reason why I'm evil is because I don't have a friend... Abzol: I'm your friend! Chrime: Please... go... I need time... (Meanwhile, back on Earth) Cool Bot: (rings Chrome's doorbell) Hey, I'm looking for my little bro, Kev-Bot. Chrome: What? Cool Bot: I'm looking for Kev-Bot... Chrome: In here... Cool Bot: Hey, bro! Kev-Bot: Hey, brother! Chrime: (sneaks around Chrome's house) Be very quiet... I'm sneaking around my enemy's house just to be friends with him... Chrome: Worst. Reference. Ever. Come on... be friends! Just go inside the house. Chrime: I figured out your boring so... nah. I'm not going in there. I'm evil! Category:The Adventures of Chrome Category:The Adventures of Chrome Episodes